poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spike Way of Samurai (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript of The Spike Way of Samurai. One day in Crystal Prep Academy, Dean Cadance was ready to spend her time with her baby, Flurry Heart. Dean Cadance: Nadira, Thank you so much for watching Flurry Heart. Nadira: No problem, Cadance. Just glad to help. Flurry Heart: (cooing) At her family's home, Cadance was getting ready to take Flurry Heart for a stroll when Twilight Sparkle came to visit. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Cadance. (to Flurry Heart) Hello, Flurry Heart. (kisses her baby niece's cheek) Flurry Heart: (cooing) Dean Cadance: You're just in time, Twilight. I was just about to take Flurry Heart out for a stroll. Twilight Sparkle: Sound great, Mind if I join in? Dean Cadance: Sure, Twilight. (to Flurry Heart) Ready to walk with Mommy and Auntie Twilight, Sweetie? Flurry Heart: (cooing in excitement) Twilight Sparkle: I'll bet she is. Just as they were about to head out, They've ran into Cam who was just out on a walk. Cameron Watanabe: Hello, Everyone. Twilight Sparkle: Hello there, Cam. Dean Cadance: Twilight and I were just about to take Flurry Heart out on a stroll. Twilight Sparkle: Would you like to join us? Cameron Watanabe: Sure, Twilight. I don't see why not. (looks at Flurry Heart) Hi, Flurry Heart. Aren't just adorable. Flurry Heart giggles as Cam tickles her cheek, They set off for a walk around town. Meanwhile at Ivan Ooze's lair, Vypra and Leia are finishing the ceremony. Vypra: From the deepest shadows, Far below, Where no mortal will dare to go. Only demons toss and burn. Time for evil sources to return! Leia: It is done. Masked Osodashi: Ivan Ooze would not believe what you've done. Just as Ivan Ooze was returning to his throne, He was surprised to have unexpected guests. Ivan Ooze: Hey, Who says you could start a party!? Finster: It wasn't me, Lord Ivan Ooze. Wrench: Not me either. As Ivan Ooze looked at his throne, Lothor was sitting on it with Galvanax standing next to it as Zurgane, Choobo, Motodrone, Shimazu and Vexacus begin to nice him. Lothor: So, You're the one called Ivan Ooze!? Galvanax: We've heard a lot from you. Ivan Ooze: Ah, Galvanax and Lothor. Pandora the Witch: We've revived them along with Lothor's generals, Master. Suri Polomare: We thought they could help us. Ivan Ooze: So, Who invited you to be in my throne anyway? Lothor: Apologies, (gets off Ivan's throne) I was just making sure no one comes anywhere near it. Galvanax: We seek our revenge on the Power Rangers who'd destroyed us. Ivan Ooze: Maybe there is something we could do to help one another. Lothor: What do you have in mind? Ivan Ooze: Well, I was thinking a team effort. And if we all combine our knowledge, We'll reign supreme and rule the world once we destroy the Power Rangers. Lothor: I love the sound of that. Galvanax: We except your alliance. Wrench: Master Ivan Ooze, We've finished a new monster for you. And on it's way is Ivan's latest monster, OozeNinja. Finster: Say hello to OozeNinja. Ivan Ooze: Impressive, This could be quite in handy. Lothor: So, Ivan. What's your plan? At the Crystal Prep Secret Lab, Twilight and her friends arrived to see Ransik. Twilight Sparkle: Ransik, Are you here? Spike: That's odd, Ransik said to meet us here. Ransik: Glad you all could come. Mirage: What's going on, Ransik? Ransik: There's trouble at Blue Bay Harbor, Lothor and Galvanax are back. Pinkie Pie: (gasping) You mean to two Big Bad Guys of the Ninja Storm and Ninja Steel Power Rangers???!!! Applejack: Uh, What are we gonna do, Y'all? Rarity: Of all the worst things that could happen, This is THE. WORST. POSSIBLE. THING! Everyone stared at Rarity. Rarity: What? I really mean it this time! Applejack: Yeah, Rarity. Don't we know it. Rainbow Dash: Yeah. Ransik: Now then, We must meet up with our allies at the Wind Ninja Academy. Just then, Tambourine and Pab came along with The Janken Force and the Floral Princess Force. Ransik: Ah, I see we've got company. Tambourine: Hello, I'm Tambourine. And this my girlfriend, Pab. Ruby: Hi, We're the Janken Force. Cherry Blossom: And We're the Floral Princess Force. Pab: Aikko and Jankenman told us all about you, Harmony Force Rangers. Aikko: We came to help you guys out. Jankenman: Thanks, we saw the team before the TV at the Panorama City. Ruby: That's right. Unico: Look nice to us. Ransik: That's great to hear. Now, Let's be ready for Blue Bay Harbor tomorrow. The next morning, Twilight, her friends, Ransik and his alliance arrived at Blue Bay Harbor. Twilight Sparkle: Wow, This is so cool. Florida: It sure is, Twilight. West Wind: This is where we'll meet some Ninja Power Rangers, At the Wind Ninja Academy. North Wind: Yes, Sister. Exactly the plan. As everyone reached the entrance to the Wind Ninja Academy, Diabolico and Loki are ready to cast the spell. Diabolico: It is time, Loki. Loki: Ready when you are, Diabolico. Then, They've casted a spell around the Wind Ninja Academy and made a force field that only those with pure of heart can enter. Diabolico: It is done, Let's hope Itassis and Toxica took care of the Thunder Ninja Academy. At the Thunder Ninja Academy, Itassis and Toxica casted the same spell around here. Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Episodes